


Remember Me

by GrumpyBox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Do I even know how to not write depression, Gen, I think it's unrequitted, Remember Me from Coco, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited, essentially my thoughts on Lost Light 24, prepare to cry, sad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBox/pseuds/GrumpyBox
Summary: Rung reflects on his life and realizes he found purpose in Skids.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Contains SPOILERS if you haven't read Lost Light 24 yet.
> 
> So Lost Light 24 broke my heart. My poor baby Rung. I mean... my poor demi-god....god...Primus....whatever I don't know what Rung is anymore. My poor psychiatrist!!!! He deserved better JRO. This is me making sense of it all.
> 
> also "Remember Me" from Coco is featured in this fic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImutnoiBixY

_Remember me…_

 

It was time. Rung stood in the solemn solitude of his office as he contemplated his journey thus far. His digits trailed languidly over his collection of model ships. A perfect memento for every journey he had ever been on.

 

_Though I have to say goodbye_

_Remember me…_

 

Rung had always wondered subconsciously why he even bothered going on those voyages. Besides being a psychiatrist, there wasn’t anything of substance he could add to their crew. He was comparatively small and weak and most mechs couldn’t even remember his name. Yet...deep down he knew why he had to go.

 

_Don't let it make you cry…_

 

There was something that he was searching for, something deep within his spark that had been lock away.

 

_For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart…_

 

Perhaps if he had traveled enough he could find the key that would unlock all of the answers he had been searching for.

 

_I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_

_Remember me…_

 

Rung didn’t expect his voyage aboard the Lost Light to be any different. His role was the same. Mechs treated him the same. Everything was exactly how it had always been, or at least it was until Skids crashed down upon his world like a star to Earth. Skids changed everything. Skids noticed him, valued him, protected him. To Skids, Rung was more than just his psychiatrist, he was a friend.

 

_Though I have to travel far…_

 

A companion.

 

_Remember me…_

 

His Amica.

 

_Each time you hear a sad guitar…_

 

Rung connected to Skids in a manner he had never connected to anyone before in his life. Rung saw his own reflection in Skids. A blank canvas of a mech searching for their purpose in the universe. Rung had devoted all of his time to helping Skids unlock the answers that were within him because when Rung was helping Skids he didn’t have any questions of his own.

 

_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be…_

  


Skids was like a breath of fresh air, a clear conscience, a weightless spark. Skids had brought him the one thing he had always given to others but never himself. Skids was the key that unlocked all of the questions Rung had ever asked himself. Before Rung learned the truth that he was indeed Primus, he was at peace. Skids brought him peace. It wasn’t until Skids was gone that Rung realized that he had his answer long before he thought he’d found it.

 

The answer was the key.

 

Skids was enough.

 

The one thing, the one person that had ever given his life meaning was Skids.

  


_Until you're in my arms again…_

  


Rung knew what he had to do. The only way he could create enough matrices to defeat the false Primus was to give up all of himself. He had to relinquish all of the joy Skids had brought him, all of the peace. He had to give up the one thing he had been searching for his entire life.

 

He could no longer have the answer.

  


_Remember me…_

  


"Till all are one, Skids."

 

**[F i l e s       D e l e t e d]**

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never write fiction based off of an issue or episode unless I feel really strongly about what occurred in said episode or issue. So yeah...I feel pretty strongly about Lost Light 24.
> 
> We all miss Skids, but I guess his death makes sense. Skids existence was foreshadowing for Rung's entire character arc. He was a mirror in which Rung saw himself. I miss them both....


End file.
